


The Truth About Eggnog

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The family drinking eggnog leads to some secrets and feelings being revealed.





	The Truth About Eggnog

The laughter echoing in the bunker was contagious.  Mary’s famous eggnog recipe had been made (in multiple batches) and no one wanted any of it to go to waste.  The group had made their way into the den, collapsing on the large couches and the floor, hanging on each other as they drank.

At some point a game of Never Have I Ever began and the heavily spiked eggnog was bringing out a lot of hidden secrets of the participants.

“Never have I ever…” Kevin slurred, trying to think of something the the majority of the group had done.  “Killed a werewolf!”

The group groaned, everyone knowing that Kevin was the book and research part of their hunting community, while many of the others were the ones in the field.  Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Mary all took a chug of their eggnog, not embarrassed by this admission.

“We’ll take you out sometime to kill one of those suckers, Kev,” Sam said, waving his long arm in Kevin’s direction, nearly knocking into Jo’s face.  She pushed the limb away, laughing at the almost-accident.

“Your turn, Sammy,” Jo announced loudly, laughing at the face Sam gave her for using the nickname.

The group turned their attention to Sam, watching him think.  Charlie leaned over to whisper something to Castiel, which she thought was quite funny, but he seemed to not understand, based on the frown that appeared on his face.

Looking directly at Charlie, Sam spoke.  “Never have I ever hacked the government.”

“Hey!” Charlie exclaimed. “That’s targeting!”

Sam laughed and shrugged as she drank, all eyes moving toward Jo as she took a swig as well.  “Ash asked for help every once and a while,” Jo admitted, unashamed.

“My turn now,” she continued, eyeing the room to give herself an idea of what to accuse. “Never have I ever…”  Jo’s eyes landed on Dean.  “Never have I ever had a threesome.”  The smirk on Jo’s face only grew as Dean took a drink from his cup, his eyes on her.  Sam also drank, unsurprisingly.  Charlie sipped a bit of her eggnog, unnoticed in the corner.

When Mary lifted her drink to her lips, the Winchester brothers both nearly choked on their eggnog. “Mom!” Dean spat, coughing a bit.

Mary shrugged, winking at Jo as she giggled.  “What? I was young in the 60s and 70s, Free Love and all.”

Sam’s large hand was covering his eyes, attempting to block his mind from the idea of his mother in a threesome.  Dean shook his head, trying to clear his mind as well.

“Moving on,  _please!_ ” Dean whined, wanting to continue and move past the truth the eggnog and game had given them.

Mary cleared her throat. “Let’s tame it down a bit,” she said, thinking.  “Never have I ever met God – er, Chuck…whatever.”

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kevin all took a drink, happy that the admission wasn’t dramatic in any way. “We’ll have Chuck stop by so you can meet him, mom,” Sam said.  “I think the two of you would get along great.”

“That would be very nice, sweetheart,” Mary smiled.  “Charlie, your turn.”

“Well, if we’re being tame…” Charlie put her finger on her chin, thinking.  “Never have I ever died.”

Eyes met around the room as Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Mary all drank.  It was pretty amazing that the majority of the people playing the game had actually died previously – no one else in the world could be in that situation.

Castiel straightened in his chair.  “I have very few things that I haven’t done, since I have been alive for millennia. That being said, never have I ever had a mother.”

Everyone looked shocked and slightly sad at the admission, which of course was true, but wasn’t something they ever had thought about.  They all drank as Mary reached out to place a hand on Castiel’s leg.  “I know it would be difficult to pretend, as you are much older and wiser than I, but I am here for you, Castiel.  As a mother or as a friend.”

Castiel smiled back at Mary, placing his hand over hers.  “Thank you, Mary.  You are a wonderful mother, and I am happy to know you.”

All eyes moved from the touching moment to Dean, who was next in line for the game.  He was staring into his cup of eggnog, lost in his thoughts.  Only Castiel, who was sitting closest to him, could see that Dean had tears in his eyes.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, prompting the hunter to look up at him.

Dean gave him a watery smile before looking around the rest of the circle.  “Truth?” he began, ending his gaze on his brother.  “Never have I ever been as happy as I am right now.”

Sam nodded, holding his glass out toward his brother in a cheers.  The rest of the group followed suit, cheersing to the moment.  “I love you all,” Dean said quietly, the group understanding that the admission was difficult for the gruff hunter.  Charlie launched herself at the hunter and began a large group hug, Dean completely surrounded by the people who were most important in his life.


End file.
